


Stardust

by Ruenis



Category: Rune Factory (Video Games), Rune Factory 4
Genre: Alternate Universe, Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-03
Updated: 2016-02-03
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:56:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5888461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruenis/pseuds/Ruenis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Lest's birthday and the guys of Selphia want to make it special.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stardust

They had finally decided on a planetarium.

After hours of arguing, a toss of heated words and debate, the six males ultimately decided, mostly due to Arthur and Leon’s much needed input, that it would be best to take Lest to the best planetarium they could find.

It is, after all, Lest’s birthday.

* * *

“Oh, wow..!” Lest gasps, gazing excitedly at a display of the planet Saturn. “It’s so pretty..” he whispers, gently tapping at the planet’s rings, turning them ever so slightly.

The planet is scaled to be twice as big as his head, and the rings are large enough and wide enough that if he took them off of the display, he could probably use them as a hoop. The rings themselves are shiny, covered in some type of glitter that reflects the purple light illuminating the display. Saturn’s moons and asteroids are not included in the display, but the planet and its icy rings are detailed enough that it is unnecessary.

He turns slightly to meet warm hazel, and the youth looks ecstatic, “This is amazing.”

“Having fun?” Dylas asks, gaze flickering to the five other males gazing at what looks to be a hung display of two pulsar stars rotating with a beam of light running through them to show their dangerous orbit. He looks back to Lest, earning an energetic nod and a clumsy grin. “Good. They.. really wanted you to be happy, today,” he says quietly. He rubs the back of his neck, gaze again flickering to the other five. “I’ll go get us some food. Why don’t you hang out with.. someone?”

“I can help you,” Lest says, earning a quick shake of the head.

“No, really, just..” Dylas says, stopping for a few moments. “Hey, Doug! Get your..-” He cuts himself off after seeing Lest’s soft features shift to that of a frown.

“Doug, would you please come here?” Lest calls, causing the redheaded teenager to turn slightly.

Doug’s silver eyes flicker to Dylas’ hazel, and a frown graces his face. He does, however, walk over toward the blond. “What'cha need, Lest?” he asks, smiling warmly at the petite youth.

“Dylas wants to go with the others to get some food. But he wants me to stay here,” Lest explains, gaze flickering between the two, “Would you like to stay with me?”

“Sure,” Doug answers easily, slinging an arm around Lest’s shoulders, “I’ll take care'a you, Lest!” He grins now, easily warming up in the blond’s presence.

“.. thanks,” Dylas mumbles, walking over to the rest of their group.

Doug waits until the rest of them are completely gone before speaking, tightening his grip slightly on Lest. “Happy birthday, man,” he murmurs, features softening considerably.

Lest looks up at him curiously, tilting his head somewhat.

The redhead only smiles lightly, pulling away to playfully ruffle Lest’s near-white hair, “I didn’t get to say it this morning. Y'know, ‘cause I was kinda late. But really.. happy birthday. I got you a present, too, but you’ll get that later.”

Lest lights up, realising that Doug indeed had not wished him a happy birthday this morning. “Thank you, Doug!” he hums, melting into a relaxed, warm grin, “That.. means a lot to me. Thank you.”

“No prob, Lest,” Doug murmurs. He gazes around the small room, eyes catching the display of Saturn that Lest and Dylas had been observing. “Which one’s your favourite?”

“Eh?”

“Of the planets and stuff,” Doug elaborates, “Which one’s your favourite?”

Lest blinks, thinking about the question. He smiles clumsily after a few moments, looking back up, “I like Saturn because it’s pretty with its rings, but.. I think Pluto’s my favourite. It’s really pretty, too, even though it’s almost made entirely of ice. And I like the fact that its planets are named after mythologies. I’ve always loved mythology.”

“Oh, yeah? Can ya name all of 'em?” Doug teases, causing Lest to playfully smirk up at him.

“Nix, Styx, Kerberos, Hydra, and Charon,” Lest answers easily.

“And what about Saturn’s moons?”

“You.. know there’s more than sixty moons, right?”

“Yup. And I want you to name every single one,” Doug hums, smirking now at the youth, “If you can’t, then..” He shrugs slightly, watching as Lest’s features shift to that of playful regard.

“Titan, Mimas, Enceladus, Tethys, Dione, Rhea, Iapetus, Hyperion Phoebe..”

* * *

“Was it really a good idea to leave Doug with Lest?” Leon questions, gaze shifting between Kiel and Dylas. “He gets distracted rather easily.” He is fanning himself with a feathered peacock fan despite it being windy outside, hair tied back and away from his face.

“That’s true, but he’s failing science. It was a better choice than one of us,” Kiel hums, unintentionally giving away the poor redhead’s circumstances. He only gives the taller males a curious look when they all collectively sigh, except for Vishnal, who only smiles worriedly at him. “What?” he asks innocently, looking to Arthur, who shakes his head in slight disapproval.

“I asked you to keep that a secret, Kiel..” Arthur murmurs. He adjusts his glasses, pushing them up slightly to cover his honey pink eyes.

“.. oh.”

Dylas shrugs before stopping in front of a small archway leading into a shop of some kind. “Most of us already knew, anyway,” he says, a smirk playing on his lips, “That midget has problems with everything.”

“Dylas,” Arthur sighs, shaking his head now at the silverette, “Let’s just hurry and get back. I’m sure Lest is wondering what’s taking us so long.”

“Art’s right,” Leon hums, pulling at a strand of his own hair, “Poor kid probably got roped into reciting planet names. Doug isn’t very good at holding long conversations.”

* * *

 

“.. and that’s why our moon doesn’t have a name. Although some people refer to it as 'Artemis’, 'Cynthia’, 'Selene’ or 'Selena’, 'Diane’, and 'Luna’,” Lest finishes explaining, smiling warmly up at the redhead. He brushes a tuft of platinum out of his eyes, gazing at the slightly taller teenager, “Do you have any other questions?” He tilts his head somewhat, curious as to what else Doug has to ask him.

“Uh..” Doug glances upward, catching Dylas’ hazel eyes. The silverette gestures for him to keep on talking, causing him to quickly look back down at the youth: “Yeah. What’s the density of the Sun?” he asks quickly, watching as Lest’s features shift to that of surprised confusion.

“I don’t..-”

“ _Happy birthday_!!”

“ _Happy birthday, Lest_!!”

Jumping in shock at the chorus of happy birthdays, Lest quickly spins around, nearly falling off of the bench in the process. His face goes crimson in a mixture of surprise and joy upon seeing his five other friends standing in the hall, Vishnal holding a cake.

“We had this made for you, Lest,” Arthur says, smiling warmly at the smaller blond.

“Yeah, special just like you, Lest,” Leon teases, though the smile on his lips shows he means it in a kind way.

“A very happy birthday to you, sir Lest!” Vishnal hums, holding the cake out slightly for the youth to see.

It is three tier, and is covered in a light silvery-grey dust that shines under the light. The rest of the cake is a dark grey with various hints of blue-grey and light grey.

“It’s supposed to look like a crater, or asteroid. Do you like it?” Kiel asks curiously, gazing at the other blond with a gentle smile on his lips.

“It’s really, really pretty,” Lest whispers, visibly elated with the surprise. “What’s the shiny stuff supposed to be?”

“ _Stardust_ ,” Dylas and Doug say at the same time. They look at each other for a few moments before looking back to Lest, the tension dissolving upon seeing his sweet smile.

“And all of you did this for me?” Lest asks softly, happy tears still in his eyes.

“Of course!”

“You deserve only the best, sir Lest!”

“So you like it?” Kiel asks excitedly, earning Lest’s clumsy grin.

Lest nods a few times, gently rubbing his eyes, “I love it. This is really the best birthday I’ve ever had. Not that I can remember the others..” The last part is a tad bittersweet, but the others can tell he really is genuinely happy.

“We’ll make the next ones even better,” Leon promises, nodding as he gazes evenly at the small blond.

“Yeah! Maybe next time we’ll do fireworks or something!” Doug cheers, slinging his arm over Lest’s shoulder once more, “Fireworks kinda look like stars. And your eyes are full of stardust.”

“My eyes?”

“He’s right. Your eyes are quite beautiful, Lest.”

“Like stardust is. Your eyes are always sparkling.”

“R.. really..?”

“They are,” Dylas comments.

“That’s why we wanted 'stardust’ on the cake,” Kiel comments.

“So..”

Vishnal walks toward the youth, holding out the cake again. “Happy birthday,” he repeats, causing the others to smile.

“ _Happy birthday, Lest_!”


End file.
